Tattered Tail Tavern
The Tattered Tale Tavern Welcome to the Tattered Tale! Here we have plenty of staff, plenty of food, plenty of drinks, plenty of seats, and plenty of eventful happenings! After all, imagine what could happen in the most popular tavern in town. The Menu _______________________________________________ Roleplay Thread Drinks Stonewall- A strong beer with a tang of orange. It's made by using barley grown in special clay deposits and using oranges grown in the Mud Kingdom ______________________________ Iceberry- A brand of wine that tastes like cranberries and mint. It's made by using cranberries and mint and red grapes. Also water is wet. ______________________________ Scorcher- A strong cider that leaves the throat tingling. Mostly made from ground ginger. ______________________________ Oasis- A tame cider that tastes of apples. It's made of apples, syrup and cactus juice. ______________________________ Seafoam- A tangy soda that is tinged with watermelon. It's made of lemons, salt water, and watermelons. ______________________________ Adventure- No two Adventures are the same (a fizzy drink). Adventures are made from shipments of fruit that the brewer Blueberry gets in from the Rain Kingdom. ______________________________ Cactus- A bitter cider. Made from cactus water. Desserts Wings of Fry-er: Ostrich wings dipped in batter and fried. ___________________________________ Narwhale Icecream: Icecream made from whale milk, in a cone, and with a white chocolate flake in it. ____________________________________ Rockfall Crumble: A mango crumble. ___________________________________ Pearl Pavlova: A berry pavlova with edible pearls on top. __________________________________ Mountain Brownies: Triangle-shaped chocolate brownies. ___________________________________ Dragonfruit Flan: A flan with multiple fruits on it. Extra _______________________________________________ If I take too long to respond as either Palm, Flurry or Silt, then you can use one of the NPCs (any other worker) to interact with your character. Also, this' a WoF thread The Rules _______________________________________________ 1. If you're in Possibility, it's advised that you change to this thread if you enter the TT's doors and change thread back should you exit. 2. Yes, bar fights are allowed. 3.No hard-core swears (this means damn, hell and piss are allowed) 4. Normal rules found on the main Pyrrhia page come into effect here, too. The Workers _______________________________________________ I have way too many side characters. Sidewinder- Owner Sidewinder owns the Tattered Tale. While he runs the business, he also works as a normal tavern tender and serves customers himself. He's not a big fan of Nightwings and will sometimes flat-out refuse to serve them. Sidewinder's tale barb was brutally torn off by a nightwing, thus he got it replaced by one made of molten pearls. Sidewinder is a pure Sandwing. Flurry- Co-owner ^ Flurry helps run the Tattered Tale. Like her boss, she isn't a fan of Nightwings however is more accepting of them than he is. She's the opposite of a normal Icewing; upbeat and sarcastic. The golden ring on her horn is animus enchanted. It acts like a translator between dragon and scavenger. Flurry wears one while her scavenger, Jackson, wears the other. Currently having a mental breakdown and putting her dark skills to use elsewhere. Peregrine- Chef The head chef (and the self-proclaimed best chef in Pyrrhia) of the TT, if you ask then Peregrine can cook it! For a Skywing, his talents range across all food types rather than just 'what to cook'. He can be incredibly short-tempered at times and and isn't afraid to say exactly what he thinks. Customers are bound to hear him shouting at his assistant and the brewers while enjoying their meal. He's basically Gordon Ramsay as a dragon. Blueberry- Brewer Blueberry works with all the drinks however she has a record of never getting drunk. She is rather eccentric and enjoys going all out with the designs of anything she's put in charge of. Being so colourful often doesn't fair well with Peregrine, thus leading to the two getting in frequent fights. Quartz Quartz's job is mainly to keep the drinks cool. She doesn't speak much and has a mentality that Icewings are too high and mighty to speak with other tribes. Three moons knows why she ever thought that working in Possibility was a good idea, let alone a tavern. Monsoon Monsoon is a very hot-headed Seawing, the partner of Sidewinder. She doesn't take any nonsense from anyone she might serve and isn't afraid to just to another's aid. Despite this, some may say she acts too rashly and have ended up punching and knocking out a customer due to a disagreement over a receipt. Mirage There are two kinds of dragons in Possibility. Those who despise the SandSea sisters and those who pity them. Mirage doesn't want this pity though. She can swim, speak aquatic, breathe underwater, emit warmth from her scales, AND poison others. This hybrid is an example of why a hybrid could best any normal dragon in a fight. She's a perfect example of why inter-tribe couples should happen. Suffice to say that Mirage would do anything for her sisters. Palm ^ On the contrast, Palm is a perfect example of why inter-tribe relationships are a terrible idea. With no bio-luminescent, no fins, no horns, no water-breathing abilities and no tail barb, Palm is often seen as a disgrace from all tribes (not just Sandwings and Seawings). Despite this, she tries her best to remain upbeat about every situation- she can also be sensitive though and doesn't like fighting. Cactus Lacking a tail barb but well equipped with all else, Cactus is the reader of the sisters. She spends most of her time with her nose in the nearest scroll and isn't one for adventures. She mostly helps with dishing out the drinks rather then actually talking to any customers. Frog Lovable but a bit slow, it's best to not get on Frog's bad side. Being the bigwings of his troop, the rest of Frog's family live elsewhere in Possibility (except Silt). If one annoys one of the troop, you've annoyed all of them. This makes the two brothers the perfect bouncers for the TT. Aurora She is a stubborn, fierce Rainwing though she hides it all behind her kind, soft expressions. Her scales are usually a range from minty green to purple. She is a humble baker, and doesn't allow her pride to overcome her at all. She would often deny compliments, yet people still think her baking is good. She is good friends with Quartz, Palm and Flurry. Skua While Skua may not be one the most friendliest dragons, he makes up for his temper by making a pretty mean Scorcher. He doesn't exactly shout "You can trust me." And tends too be sarcastic and dissmisive towards others. Regular costumers try to avoid talking to him, as he sets off an uneasy vibe.